Collection of Drabbles-Shotas!
by Luna Tsukibara
Summary: Everyone suck at summary, deal with it. Kumpulan drabble gagal menstaring para shota, Lenny, Luicchan, Pocky dan Olipop. Not a boyxboy love, LenRin, LuiRing, PikoMiki & OliLaco. Cover image isn't mine. JANGAN BACA LANGSUNG SCROLL DOWN KEBAWAH AJA SONO!


**Authoress : *Lari-lari sambil bawa toa* HELL YAH SEMUAAH! ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA AUTHORESS?**

**Shotas : ...Lo siapa?**

**Authoress : *Jatoh terjungkang* *Bangun lagi* *Lari-lari lagi* WUHUUIII! SELAMAT DATENG DI FIC TERBARU_alias pertama_ LUNAAAH! LUNA AUTHORESS BARU LOOOH!**

**Shotas : ...Author baru toh...**

**Len : Dia gaje ya?**

**Other : *Nangguk ngangguk***

**Authoress : *Nggak liat* HELL YEAH! LETS ON WITH THE SUTORI!~**

** Production**

**Proudly Present :**

**20 Drabbles-Shotas!_Kumpulan drabbles gagal tentang para shotas, Lenny, Luicchan, Pocky dan Olipop #Bukanwoi_ (c) Luna Tsukibara**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kalo Vocaloid punya Luna, maka akan ada lebih banyak vocaloid shota, ada indonesian-speaking vocaloid, dan disetiap PV ada lambang klannya Authoress. Nggak pernah liat yang kayak gitu? Maka pasti Vocaloid bukan punya Luna.**

**WARNING!**

**Awas Anjing Galak! #heh**

**LenRin, PikoMiki, OliLaco, LuiRing**

**Happy Reading?**

**.:-O-:. .:-I-:. .:-O-:.**

**OliverxGalaco(Crack! Ufufufufufu~)**

**Adventure**

Dua anak itu tersedot ke lubang kelinci. Bertemu makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tak termasuk dalam spesies apapun. Menyadarkan Queen of Heart. Membawa musik kembali ke Wonderland.

Begitu kan seharusnya?

Tidak juga. Wonderland mereka berbeda. Disini kau harus merasa beruntung bisa hidup sampai tengah malam. Disini mereka tak menyelamatkan seorang pun. Mereka hanya bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri, kalau beruntung. Disini bahkan kau tak bisa mempercayai bayanganmu. Separah itu.

"15 panah. Lumayan juga. Hei, apa menurutmu kita-" mata si anak kecil membulat. Ada rasa logam dindin yang menekan dadanya.

"Tidak pernah ada kata 'kita'"

Keheningan menyelimuti malam musim panas tanpa bintang.

GREEET

"Bodoh. Sejak awal, Alice hanya satu. Tidak pernah ada dua Alice"

**Angst**

Salah.

"Biasanya kau tak ragu, hmm?" suara suara yang menyalak di telinga hanya dipantulkan keluar lagi "Black winged angel?"

Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat, dalam balutan rantai dan kain sewarna darah. Menunggu.

Teman masa kecilnya, cinta pertamanya, orang yang menerimanya dan sekarang... musuhnya

Salah.

"Lakukan!" suara-suara itu menyalak lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Didepannya, gadis itu masih menunggu. Oliver tetap diam. Dia takut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Takut tangisnya akan pecah jika dia bersuara.

Pemuda dengan mata terperban itu menaikan revolver kesayangannya. Disekelilingnya suara-suara menyalak itu masih terdengar. 333. Bahkan seorang legenda seperti dirinya juga punya batas. Dan miliknya berakhir hari ini.

Salah.

Oliver sudah membunuh banyak orang sebelumnya. Clean and quick, seperti yang selalu dia suka. Ini bukan yang pertama.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia bertanya-tanya apa dia akan menarik pelatuk sambil menangis.

Didepannya gadis itu masih menunggu. Sambil tersenyum.

Salah.

Semuanya salah. Semuanya hancur. Dia merasa air mata mulai meleleh di sudut matanya.

Semuanya salah. Segalanya. Dunia akan segera berakhir. Jadi...

DOR! DOR!

Jangan berikan aku senyuman polos itu.

**Crime**

Si pembunuh bayaran menatap foto target barunya itu lama

"Manis juga"

Dia tak tahu perempuan yang dijuluki Lady Phantom Thievess itu mendengar semuanya dari balik jendela

**Drama**

"Galacchan?" gadis berambut coklat itu berdiri didepan pintunya. Dia terlihat kelelahan, dan fakta bahwa sebagian bajunya robek dan tercabik tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Dipunggungnya ada seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun yang terlihat habis menangis.

"Ada ap-"

BRUKK

"Sebentar... saja... tolong Oli..." Galaco berhasil mengatakan itu sebelum dia tenggelam kedalam hitam.

"Onee-chan... bangun onee-chan..." Miko menggerakan tubuh perempuan yang lebih tua sambil menahan tangis lain. Oliver dengan segera memindahkan tubuh teman sekelasnya itu ke sofa. Dia berhutang banyak penjelasan padanya saat bangun nanti.

**Family**

"Okaa-chan!~" teriak si sulung berambut coklat sambil berlari ke arah ibunya. Dibelakangnya, dua anak kecil berambut pirang mengekor. Yang dipanggil Okaa-chan memalingkan kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas di depannya. "Miko?"

"Okaa-chan!~ ceritain Miko certa dong!" Miko ber-puppy eyes sebelum ibunya sempat menjawab. Galaco sweatdrop.

"O-oke"

"Yeyy!" teriak si kembar pirang bersamaan. Si wanita dewasa tersenyum. "Kalian mau cerita apa?"

"Cerita yang tidak ada di buku!" Miko cepat menjawab. Galaco memasang wajah berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Baiklah, Okaa-chan akan menceritakan cerita tentang seorang gadis kecil bertudung merah yang jatuh cinta pada serigala" Dia tersenyum lagi.

Oliver membalas senyumannya dari bingkai pintu.

**Fantasy**

'_Hey, kamu... sebenarnya siapa?' Galaco melangkah takut-takut ke arah si penyihir dengan jubah hitam yang baru menyelamatkan nyawanya._

'_... bukan siapa, mungkin lebih tepat apa' Galaco menatapnya ingin tahu 'Aku Mage dari South-North Guild. Dan seingatku, aku tak punya nama. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Oliver'_

"Oliver..." Galaco mendesiskan namanya. Si penyihir berambut kuning menoleh.

"Ada apa, Galaciass?" Tanya si pemuda sambil menebas dua orc dengan magic spear-nya

"Bukan apa-apa" Galaco menoleh ke arah lain tepat ketika se(ekor/orang/helai/butir?) orc mengayunkan tongat kayu kearahnya "Bukan apa-apa" dia membelah si orc menjadi dua.

**Friendship**

Dua tahun yang lalu, Galaco mengejek Oliver shota

Dua tahun yang lalu, Oliver menumpahkan susu di koleksi komiknya

Dua tahun setelah itu, mereka masih dan selalu tertawa bersama

**Horror**

"Hah-hah... monster itu sudah pergi?" Galaco bertanya pada bocah stoik disebelahnya. Oliver mengangguk dalam diam. "Hah-hah, Kita harus segera pergi dari mansion terkutuk ini..." Galaco memalingkan kepalanya pada anak lelaki disebelahnya.

Hanya untuk disambut pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Oli-?!"

**Humor**

"Manis banget ya~~~"

"Itu beneran Oliver?"

"Olicchan marry me now!"

"UGGYAAA SHOTA BANGET!"

"Gaunnya bagus"

"Itu spageti nya enak ga ya?"

"Jam dindingnya bentuk kelinci"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Dalam pikirannya, Oliver sudah pundung dipojokan dan noel-noel aspal menggunakan ranting sekarang. Lelaki berperban ini hampir saja menggigit sendal sewalow miliknya kalau saja dia tak menemukan kegunaan yang lebih baik; melemparnya kewajah perempuan berambut coklat dibelakangnya yang sedang senyum komersial.

Di Layar proyektor kelas mereka, terpampang berbagai video (aib) Oliver. Oliver lagi tekun ngerjain PR. Oliver lagi masak dengan berbagai gayanya. Oliver lagi menenangkan adiknya yang menangis, pake senyum yang bisa bikin dia jadi buronan karena menyebabkan sebagaian populasi manusia diabetes. Sampai yang paling memalukan, Oliver lagi lypsinc pake sisir dan cuma pake boxer gambar bendera amerika.

Dan entah kenapa, semua adegan (nista) itu diambil dari sudut pandang terlalu stalker.

Galaco.

"Tapi Oli emang perempuan ya?" tanya seorang murid random.

"Iya juga sih, Oliver emang shota to the max(JLEB), tapi gua nggak pernah tau dia ternyata emang perempuan"

"Jangan jangan 'Jangan jangan' nih"

Dan entah bagaimana, entah Galaco dan kawan-kawan dari grup shotacon yeyeyey punya keahlian ngedit video tingkat dewa, atau ada gabungan dari permainan cahaya dan ilusi optik, makhluk bersurai pirang itu terlihat seperti bukan dirinya.

Oke, mungkin itu memang dirinya, versi perempuan.

(Sengaja diulang agar lebih dramatis)PEREMPUAN

'Hoi, itu death note tolong isiin nama gue dong'

**Hurt/Comfort**

"_Hey, kamu ingat Aula para malaikat?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Nanti kita akan terbang ke sana, dan minum ambrosia dan madu dengan Zeus, Odin dan Siwa disebelah kita, bersama ribuan tentara malaikat" _

_Galaco memberinya sebuah senyum getir. "Manusia tidak bisa terbang, Oli. Saat orang-orang jatuh, mereka jatuh kebawah"_

Malam itu, Galaco bermimpi jatuh dari sebuah gedung bertingkat, meluncur melalui jendela dengan kaca berserakan, melihat rumah-rumah dan bangunan mengecil dibawahnya, dan langit diatas sana memeluknya. Dia jatuh ke langit.

'Hari ini aku bermimpi terbang ke Aula Para Malaikat. Kapan kau akan menyusulku?'

**.:-O-:. .:-I-:. .:-O-:.**

**LuixRing**

**Adventure**

"Hei..." Ring melanjutkan usahanya memanggil anak lelaki didepannya. "Hei..."

"Apaan?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari binokular hitam itu.

"Kita tidak bisa memanggil satu sama lain 'Hei' terus. Siapa namamu? Apa urusanmu mencari Oyabun?"

Lui memikirkan pertanyaan itu sebentar sebelum tersenyum "Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Hibiki Lui, swordman. Aku mencari Oyabun untuk mengantarkan sesuatu dari kakak-kakakku." Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Siapa kau?"

"Suzune Ring. Aku mencari Ringo, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Oyabun untuk alasan pribadi." Lui memandanginya dengan ingin tahu. Ring menghela nafas. "Makhluk idiot bodoh itu kakakku"

**Angst**

"Lui, apa orang yang kau cintai itu... **aku**?"

Makhluk bersurai oranye itu menghela nafas

"**Baru sadar?"**

**Crime**

"Ka-kamu... kamu buronan yang dicari karena membunuh 12 orang itu!" Ring menatap anak lelaki yang bergetar ketakutan didepannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan mengelap pistol miliknya.

"13" Lui sudah meringkuk di sudut kamarnya sekarang "Korban terakhir mati dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit"

**Drama**

Lui menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lui-nii? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ritsu-nee?" gadis berambut biru langit itu mengalihkan pandangan Lui sejenak dari tubuh kaku dihadapannya. Lui mengelus kepala adiknya pelan.

"Lui Namine, kurasa? Kami ada disini untuk membawa kalian ke 'rumah'" petugas dengan nametag Aoki Lapis itu masuk mengganggu scene yang sedang terjadi. Lui menatapnya horor.

"Tidak..." kata-katanya tak lebih dari bisikan "Kalian tak bisa membawa kami. Tidak boleh... kalian tak bisa memisahkan kami!"

"Ayolah, kami hanya coba membantu" Aoki memberikan sebuah senyum operasional miliknya. "Kami hanya coba membantu."

Lui menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Terkutuklah mereka yang memanggil petugas sosial.

**Family**

"Tapi ini milikku!"

"Tidak milikku!"

"Bohong!"

"Kau yang bohong!"

Dua saudara berebut selimut. Lui menuduh Ring mencuri selimutnya. Ring menuduh Lui krisis kejujuran. Ritsu, kakak tertua, datang mengambil satu selimut lagi.

Tapi toh Ritsu selalu melihat dua kakak-beradik itu berakhir berbagi selimut seperti yang selalu terjadi.

**Fantasy**

Kalau kau sang putri, aku akan menjadi nagamu.

Iya naga, bukan pangeran.

Naga yang selalu melindungimu.

Menjagamu.

Bersama denganmu.

Menjagamu tetap hangat.

Dan ketika kau mencapai happy-ending yang selalu kau impikan, aku akan tetap menunggu di sini.

Di tempat favorit kita.

Walaupun itu berarti selamanya.

**Friendship**

"Huweeeeee~~~ bekalku ketinggalan~~~ nyaaaa~~~" Ring nangis guling-guling. Lui ngasih pandangan 'bukan-temen-gue'. Ring masih nangis guling-guling. Lui masih ngasih pandangan 'bukan-temen-gue'

"Bekal gue ketinggalan~~~ huweee~~~ Lui!~~~"

"Tau ah, berisik banget si lu, Ring." Pemuda bersurai oranye itu melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Ring sendirian

"Luicchan jahat~~~" dia hampir melanjutkan kegiatan menangisnya saat mata birunya bertumbuk pada sebungkus roti diatas mejanya.

'Buat Ring, makan. Lu berisik tau nggak'

Sebuah senyum terbentuk diwajah manisnya. "Dasar tsundere"

**Horror**

Ring menatap cermin retak dihadapannya dengan pandangan horor.

'Aku sudah membantumu... kenapa...? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku...?'

Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuatnya berharap dia tak pernah membuka mata.

Berlumuran darah, dengan seringai lebar, wajah menjijikan dengan mata sewarna darah. Bukan warna matahari tenggelam yang dulu ia ingat.

"?!"

'Sekarang... kita akan terus bersama... My Queen...' dengan itu, makhluk dihadapannya menariknya kedalam cermin.

**Humor**

Ring menatap adik kecilnya bingung "Ritsu, ada apa?" Yang dipanggil hanya menggigil dan menunjuk-nunjuk kamar si kedua, Lui. Ring makin bingung.

"Kenapa Ritsu? Kau tidak menularkan virus crossdresah ke Lui-otouto kan?" Ritsu menggeleng cepat. Dia masih menggigil. Bibir kecilnya seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Untung saja Rang, anak nomor 3 masuk dan menyelamatkan hari. Yey untuk Rang.

"BakaLui belajar" Dua kata itu menghantam Ring dikepala seperti palu godam. Aww, sakit.

Lui. Belajar. Ring tidak pernah berpikir dua kata itu akan pernah dipakai dalam kalimat yang sama dan bukan merupakan kalimat negatif.

"UUUUAAAAPAAAAAH?!" Ring berlari secepat buraq dan menggedor kamar si kedua seolah dia akan mati besok pagi jika Lui tidak membuka pintunya.

GROMPYAAANG.

Pintu figuran itu jatuh kelantai.

"LUIIIIII! KAMU SAKIT APA NAK?! KEPALAMU TERBENTUR?! AMNESIA?! JAWAB LUI JAWAB!" Ring, sepertinya kesempatan Lui menjawab hampir tidak mungkin kalau kau mencekiknya seperti itu.

"Kakak ngapain sih?! Lui lagi sibuk nih!" Anak yang lebih muda langsung protes begitu cekikan dilehernya dilepas. Ring melirik buku yang (rumornya) dibaca Lui, ke Lui, ke jadwal ulangan di dinding, ke Lui lagi dan langsung menghela nafas lega. Kiamat belum tiba rupanya.

"Kakak kenapa?" sekarang giliran Lui yang bingung. Pertanyaan itu tiak dijawab, Ring keburu keluar. Untung sekali Rang datang dan menyelamatkan hari(lagi). Yey.

"Sekali baka tetap saja baka" dengusnya. "Percuma juga kamu susah-susah belajar Fisika, BakaLui. Besok itu jadwalnya PKn"

JDEEERRR

**Hurt/Comfort**

"Aku mau bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi..." dia menoleh ke tumpukan mayat musuh dan rekan-rekannya. "Kita berdua tahu semuanya tak pernah baik-baik saja"

Ring terdiam. Sendu.

**.:-O-:. .:-I-:. .:-O-:.**

**PikoxMiki**

**Adventure**

"Hey, kau tak merasa semua ini aneh?" Miki berkata di bawah nafasnya ketika mereka berjalan. Piko menggeleng kecil.

"Fakta bahwa surga adalah sekolah asrama taraf internasional yang mengirim murid-muridnya dalam berbagai misi gak jelas? Nggak, nggak aneh sama sekali."

Miki menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa murid dari portal disebelah kiri mereka tiba dengan suara 'Thump' keras. "Aku selalu berpikir surga adalah tempat dimana kita bisa bermalas-malasan dan bermain sepanjang hari." Mereka tiba didepan portal. Dua remaja itu menyiapkan diri untuk melihat tempat—manapun-dimana-misi-dilakukan yang telah menanti.

SWEZZTT(Sfx nya gagal banget)

Piko memandang pohon pohon berwarna sinar matahari disekelilingnya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin kau salah..." dia mengobservasi bunga kelihatannya-dari-kristal didepannya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"...Atau sebenarnya kita tidak berada di surga?"

**Angst**

Piko membenci semua orang.

Membenci mereka adalah hal mudah baginya. Piko benci orang tuanya. Orang-orang egois yang membuatnya hadir di dunia ini hanya untuk menyesalinya dikemudian hari. Kakaknya yang sempurna, paling bersinar di seluruh galaksi. Kakak yang senantiasa membutuhkan dirinya yang kotor sebagai pembanding agar dia kelihatan semakin cemerlang. Guru-gurunya yang tak mengerti pilihan hidupnya dan terus menerus mencoba membuatnya berubah, menjadi 'normal'. Come on, what is the point of being normal?. Dan teman baiknya, gadis berambut merah yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari pikiran, dan tak ingin diusir. Tak bisa hilang. Tak bisa dilupakan.

Terutama ketika orang yang dimaksud sedang berdiri dihadapannya, di kamar kontrakan baru miliknya, memeluknya sambil menangis, dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu ada disisinya.

Tidak, dia tak bisa, betapapun dia ingin, untuk membenci perempuan ini.

**Crime**

"Mi-miki?"

"333. Kau akan menjadi potongan yang sempurna" dua mata berbeda warna itu dipenuhi teror ketika ia menatap pedang katana yang mengiris lehernya. Samurai buronan berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, seperti anak kecil melihat permainan yang menarik.

"Kau tak benar-benar berpikir semua kata-kata cinta memuakan itu nyata kan? Hmm?" suaranya dipenuhi kemarahan sekarang "Piko Utatane, Jr.? Atau harus kupanggil..." potongan metal itu menembus kulitnya, meninggalkan percikan darah di kimono putihnya.

"Potongan puzzle ke-333..."

Teriakan siapa itu?

**Drama**

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kakakku?" nada itu terisi keingintahuan yang berusaha ditutupi. Piko memandang lelaki muda didepannya dengan dua matanya yang berbeda warna.

Mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua dua kekasih dipisahkan sekat kaca terasa seperti mencuri plot salah satu plot shoujo manga yang pernah ditunjukan adiknya padanya, jadi alih-alih Piko menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Dia dokter jiwa dan aku orang gilanya"

**Family**

"Tapi Piko nggak mau!" bocah bersurai silver itu menggeleng cepat, menggembungkan pipi dan mengenakan sebuah tatapan yang dipikirnya sebuah death glare. Gagal, dia malah membuat CUL ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Maaf CUL, dia memang keras kepala" Dell mengirimnya pandangan minta maaf yang dibalas dengan sebuah goofy-smile. "Ayo, Miki! Berikan salam pada kakak barumu!" seorang gadis kecil, kira-kira berusia 5 tahun, cepat-cepat mengalihkan kepalanya.

"Wa-watashi wa Akane Miki desu. Yo-yoroshiku Onii-san"

Piko menatapnya sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan goofy-smile yang bisa menandingi milik CUL "Boku wa Honne Piko! Yoroshiku Miki-imouto-chan!~" dia beranjak memeluk gadis kecil didepannya itu. CUL mengirimkan Dell sebuah senyum.

"Sudah kubilang mereka akan cepat akrab"

**Fantasy**

"Aku tak suka putri! Si pendekar pedang lebih menarik!" Gadis dalam armor itu sukses dibuat tertegun. Dibelakangnya, sang putri, sang naga dan sang penyihir berdiri sambil tersenyum.

**Friendship**

Setelah mandi, berpakaian, dan rutinitas pagi lainnya, Utatane Piko akan berjalan ke sekolah yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya, dengan komik manga di tangan, dan senyum yang terplester dimukanya, sampai-

"Pikooo-kuuuuun!~~~~ Ohayou!~~~~"

-Gadis itu menyapanya dan membuat harinya lengkap.

**Horror**

"Hiii, beneran gitu?" Miki mengangguk-angguk.

"Cielo membunuh orang dengan menusuknya dijantung. Kepalanya memang manusia, tapi badannya transparan. Seperti kaca. Jadi organ-organ tubuh seperti jantung dan hati kelihatan. Cielo selalu memakai jaket panjang untuk menutupinya. Makanya dia membunuh orang-orang. Dia mencari kulit manusia. Satu-satunya cara mengenali Cielo hanya satu, lihat tangan kanannya. Jika manusia biasa menggunakan dua sarung tangan. Cielo hanya menggunakannya ditangan kiri." Miki menjelaskan.

"Waaah! Miki hebat banget bikin cerita horornya" Piko memandanginya dengan kagum.

"Mau tahu bagian terseramnya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dia ada dibelakangmu sekarang"

**Humor**

~Persiapan Menghadapi Ujian~

**SD**

-Ketika diberi tahu- Piko kecil mencatat informasi yang diberikan gurunya di buku catatan. Sengaja pakai warna-warna norak supaya gampang diingat.

-Malam itu- "Haku-nee bantuin Piko belajar dong!" Piko kecil berlari kearah kakaknya. Hei, apa kamu sudah pastikan Haku tidak cukup mabuk untuk membantumu?

-Tiga hari kemudian- "Jadi jika _x_ dikalikan dengan _y _sama dengan _t_, maka _t_ dibagi _y_ sama dengan... Haku-nee ini jawabannya apaan?" Piko berlari kearah kakaknya lagi. Haku beneran nggak mabuk nih?

-Tiga hari kemudian- "Dell-nii, bantuin Piko dong! Nanti Dell-nii nanya dan aku jawab!" Piko kecil memohon dengan puppy eyes kepada kakaknya yang kedua. Haku kayaknya beneran lagi mabuk.

-Malam sebelum ujian- Piko tidur dengan nyenyak dan udah siap ujian... semoga.

-Sebelum ujian dimulai- "Ohayou Miki~~~" Miki balas melambai.

Good Luck Piko.

**SMP**

-Ketika diberi tahu- "Oooh..." sengaja nggak dicatat, karena berpikir nanti ingat sendiri. Padahal waktu istirahat aja sudah lupa.

-Malam itu- Keinget sebentar, buka-buka buku tapi sedikit yang masuk. Sementara Haku menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'Kembaliin adek gue yang dulu!'

-Tiga hari kemudian- "Woi, Gumo, jadinya kerkom teater dimana jam berapa?"

-Tiga hari kemudian- "WATDEPAK UAPAAH?! BESOK UJIAN?!" teriakan terdengar disepanjang koridor.

-Malam sebelum ujian- SKLJ_Sistem Kebut Lima Jam_ berjalan.

-Sebelum ujian dimulai- "Tadi anggota negara-negara baltik apaan ya? Woi, Miki, negara-negara baltik apa aja sih?"

Good Luck Piko... i guess

**SMA**

-Ketika diberi tahu- "Sialan lu Kai! Balik sini! Balikin pulpen gue!" Kejar-kejaran ala Bolywood terjadi antara manusia biru dan makhluk silver.

-Malam itu- Telpon berdering di rumah keluarga Akane. "Miki? Jawaban nomor 5 PG apaan sih? Bingung gue nih!" Piko nggak ingat sama sekali.

-Tiga hari kemudian- "Heh?! Luka yang 'itu' sama Gakupo yang 'ITU'?! Seriusan lo Kai?" Biar laki, mereka juga masih remaja. Dengan kata lain : Masih suka ngegosip

-Tiga hari kemudian- "Tuhkan gue bilang apa! Pasti ditolak! Lu ngarep ketinggian sih!" Gakupo pundung di pojokan. Kadang-kadang dia bertanya-tanya mereka itu sebenarnya teman atau musuh.

-Malam sebelum ujian- "Piko! Kecilin tuh musik! Nggak konsen gue!" Dell teriak pake toa. Haku masih menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'Kembaliin adek gue yang dulu!'

-Sebelum ujian dimulai- "WATDEPAK UAAAAPAAAAH?! TIDAK! Miki nanti kita simbiosis mutualisme ya? Ya?" senjata terakhir siswa desperate selain tang-ting-tung; Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Good Luck Piko, ...you'll need it.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Memeluknya, ada disana, menggenggamnya. Dengan hati-hati, karena ia seperti porselen yang indah namun rapuh. Siap pecah setiap saat.

**.:-O-:. .:-I-:. .:-O-:.**

**LenxRin(Because they are the cutest twin...cest...in denial...)**

**Adventure**

Kompas di saku, peta di tangan, GPS diselipkan di ikat pinggang, dan nilai sempurna dalam bidang geografi-

"UAPAAAAH?!"

-Dan mereka masih saja tersesat

**Angst**

"Tapi kita saudara... tidak boleh..." Masih dalam diam, sang kakak memeluk adik sekaligus kekasihnya, sambil berharap waktu bisa membeku saat itu juga.

**Crime**

Gadis bersurai pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah, inspektur. Lupakan kalau kita pernah bertemu" Gadis itu membuang muka. "Sudah menjadi peraturan dasar, bahwa seorang polisi tak boleh jatuh cinta pada buronannya, pak inspektur"

**Drama**

"Memangnya aku tidak mau?" suara bocah berusia 7 tahun bergetar. Dia takut dia akan menangis jika terus bicara, tapi Len meneruskan ucapannya. "Kau pikir aku tak mau?!"

"Bodoh. Menangis takkan membawa Okaa-chan ke surga." Dia menatap orang yang berdiri didepannya. "Juga takkan membawanya kembali"

Kiyoteru terdiam.

"Okaa-chan selalu bilang aku harus kuat... Aku harus menjaga Rin. Memang kalau aku menangis, siapa yang akan menenangkan Rin?! Di-dia tak punya seorang pun sekarang!" suara Len menjadi semakin parau.

"Kecuali aku. Rin tidak punya seorangpun kecuali aku"

**Family**

Rin itu fujoshi, Len homophobic_terimakasih kepada PV VanaN'Ice_. Rin cinta jeruk, Len anteng anteng aja makan pisang. Rin menuhin kamarnya dengan poster_disambut dengan ledakan marah Len_ VanaN'Ice, kamar Len putih polos dan sesteril rumah sakit. Perbedaan sejauh sumur dan Pluto yang berujung dengan 'pertengkaran antar saudara' sebagai ungkapan halus dari Perang Dunia III ini lama-lama membuat adik kecil mereka kesal.

"Rin-nee dan Len-nii kapan sih bisa kompak?" Lily menggumam pelan. Didepannya, kedua makhluk yang barusan disebut bertukar pandang.

"Kita bisa kok jadi kompak..." Rin tersenyum manis. "Misalnya..." kedua bersaudara ini menekuk jari-jarinya. (Back Sound : Kretek kretek)

"Kompak menghajar Akaito si mesum itu!~-"

"-Katanya dia mengajakmu kencan ya?~"

Didepan kediaman Kagamine, seorang versi merah Kaito tiba tiba ingat ada 'PR yang belum dia kerjakan' dan bergegas pulang.

**Fantasy**

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengenali gadis dihadapannya. Tapi dia bisa mengenali rambut emas itu dimana saja. Memorinya melesat ke gadis yang sama, tertidur di rumput kering dengan kelopak bunga matahari yang sewarna dengan rambutnya disekelilingnya. Langit senja memeluknya. Bumi memeluknya. Tapi dia tenggelam dalam air mata.

"Peri bunga matahari?" sebuah dengusan berbahaya terdengar diruangan itu.

"Peri bunga matahari sudah tidak ada. Dia menangis karena matahari mati." Rin memalingkan wajahnya dengan jijik.

"...akan kubawakan kau matahari"

"Apa?"

"Akan kubawakan kau matahari" Len menatap dua bola mata biru dihadapannya. "Akan kukejar matahari sampai ujung dunia" dengusan lainnya terdengar.

"Manusia bisa terbakar dan jatuh ke tanah. Bahkan malaikat juga. Kalian hanya memiliki jarak yang lebih jauh untuk jatuh"

**Friendship**

"Kerjasama sangat dibutuhkan dalam hidup ini."

"Setuju. Tanpa simbiosis mutualisme, masa depan hanya menjanjikan kegelapan yang lebih kelam"

Dalam ujian, ngerjain guru semi-killer, dan men-sepanyol_separo nyolong_ pisang dan jeruk kebon sekolah, dua partner in crime ini tak terkalahkan.

**Horror**

Krieeet...

Sebuah sosok berlumuran darah melangkah kedalam tempat persembunyiannya. Rambut berantakan, gaun lolita robek dan sebuah_iya, sebuah_ mata yang bersinar dengan cahaya maniak.

"Kau mencintaiku kan Onii-chan?~~~" Rin mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, mengusap pipi Len lembut. Mengantar sebuah goosebump ke jaringan syarafnya.

Len menjerit tanpa suara ketika tangan kiri Rin mengangkat pisau yang dulu dia sematkan ketika Rin masih berwujud boneka.

"Len-nii-chan, kita akan selalu bersama kan?~~~" suara Rin menggema di dalam ruangan terkunci_sejak kapan?!_ itu. "Iya kan?~~~" darah memercik ke lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"Len-nii _**HARUS**_ mencintai Rin. Ya Onii-chan?~~~ Onii-chan hanya milik Rin kan?~~~"

SREKK...

"Aishiteru~~~"

Pada akhirnya, Len berhasil melepaskan sebuah jeritan penuh teror.

**Humor**

Pagi itu, stok pisang habis.

"NUOOOOOOO!"

Len Kagamine menggeblak-geblak lemari kabinet demi mencari pisang. Rin mencoba menenangkan.

Len garuk-garuk karpet karena stok pisang benar-benar habis. Rin mencoba menghibur.

Len nangis guling-guling di tengah jalan karena sakau nggak ada pisang. Rin mencoba menghentikan.

Len mencoba bunuh diri. Rin membiarkan. Dia hampir ketinggalan sinetron 'Putri yang Ditampar' pagi itu.

**Hurt/Comfort**

"Lalu kita bisa memiliki banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya!" Len mengayunkan tangannya dengan antusias ke udara. "Dan tentunya salah satu anak kita akan dinamai setelah ibunya, Rin!" Mata biru itu terisi cahaya semangat ketika si pemuda berambut pirang memberitahu rencana masa depannya.

"Kau mencabut infusmu lagi, Len" Rin menunjuk selang infus yang terkulai "Dan," Gadis itu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kau membicarakan segalanya seolah-olah aku akan hidup"

Len tidak bisa menahan senyum pahit yang terlanjur terpampang diwajahnya. Tapi dia cepat mengubahnya menjadi goofy-smile trademarknya yang biasa

"Tentu saja Rin akan hidup! Rin akan terus bersama Len! Rin harus berjuang untuk hidup!" Si pasien disebelahnya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah si gadis.

Rin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengaitkan kelingking miliknya

"Janji?"

"...Janji"

**.:-O-:. .:-I-:. .:-O-:.**

**Authoress : *Liat lagi keatas* O.o ...ancur. banget. Bunuh. Saya. Sekarang.**

**Shotas+readers : *nyiapin kampak, roda rora, pisau dan pipa air* siap!**

**Authoress : Ng-nggak jadi deng... saya masih terlalu muda untuk mati...**

**Shotas+readers : *Nurunin senjata dengan wajah kecewa* Yaaah...**

**Authoress : *Nengok ke readers* REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Onegaishimasu~ sekalian request untuk chappie depan... kalo authoress nggak males. Flame juga diterima, karena authoress hanya akan menyuruh Akaito untuk memakannya~**

**Akaito : Kenapa aku?**

**Authoress : *Nggak denger* REVIEW!~ Cyber hug dari para shota untuk yang review~**

**Shotas : You know you want to~ *Wink* *Wink***

**Authoress : *Mati dengan bahagia***

**You know you want to~**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**|'.'.'.|**

**_|'.'.'.|_**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'./**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'./**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'./**

**\'.'.'.'./**

**\'.'./**

**\/**

'


End file.
